


You Got Chocolate in My Peanut Butter

by Atsvie



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Food Sex, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Peanut Butter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter prefers peanut butter whereas Wade likes chocolate better. So both are used during sex to decide which is superior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Chocolate in My Peanut Butter

**Author's Note:**

> For Sammy. Goes to show yes I'll write anything.

Peter feels sticky everywhere—from his lips down to his thighs. His flesh is covered with tan splotches and dark chocolate trails that Wade traces with the flat of his tongue. Wade licks at the peanut butter over one of his nipples, scraping it off with his teeth and Peter gasps at the sensation.

“I still like chocolate better,” Wade muses, switching to the other nipple that’s lathered in chocolate syrup. The syrup comes off easier than the peanut butter, but Wade pays extra attention to the nub as if to be sure that he’s licked it entirely clean of chocolate.

“Mm, peanut butter is better,” Peter argues through a moan, “It’s like denying your childhood and all the peanutbutter sandwiches that made lunchtime worth it.”

“My childhood sucked,” Wade says pleasantly, coating his fingers in dark chocolate syrup. Some of it drips down Peter’s stomach, mixing with the remnants of peanut butter there. He raises the chocolate covered digits to his lips, where Peter eagerly takes them into his mouth, lips covering his knuckles as his tongue licks the sugar away between his fingers.

Peter sucks on them longer than is probably necessary, but releases them with a loud pop and a grin. He pretends to notice a stray drop of chocolate, following it down his palm to his wrist, tongue slowly moving over the scarred skin. Peter knows that Wade secretly loves when Peter takes his time to adore his body with his mouth, even with the marred flesh that it is.

“Chocolate is pretty good,” Peter admits, kissing Wade’s fingertips. “But you should admit to peanut butter being a superior nutritional option that ranks in the same category as chocolate in food pornography.”

“We’ll see about that,” Wade says with a devious grin, grabbing the jar of opened peanut butter and dipping his fingers in, scooping a handful of it out. He moves down Peter’s body, nipping playfully down his stomach and over his hips before settling between his thighs where he lathers the peanut butter over the hard length of his cock.

“How is this my life,” Peter mumbles to himself, “Peanut butter being licked off my dick.”

“Are you complaining?” Wade asks, rubbing the spread into the pre-come gathering at the tip.

Peter flushes but shakes his head. “No, of course not, now get to educating yourself on quality food.”

Wade snorts, but licks a stripe from the base of his cock to the tip. He spends time slowly licking off the coat of peanut butter—which in itself is a feat because peanut butter does _not_ come off as easily he learns. He wraps his lips around the head, sucking the peanut butter off slowly before taking more into his mouth.

Peter bucks his hips up and Wade has to hold a hand on his hip so he doesn’t choke him. It’s all so hypersensitive from the overload of sensation, so much time licking at his cock, slowly, is unravelling him, making him _need_ more. The younger whimpers, trying to move his hips up to fuck his cock into Wade’s mouth, but Wade takes his time, sucking on him not like he’s covered in peanut butter, but something more akin to a sucker.

One hand moves to the base of his cock, jerking him off slowly and Peter watches through half lidded eyes as Wade slides his cock out of his mouth only to lick up the underside. He holds eye contact the entire time, like he isn’t the biggest tease in existence, and Peter loses it. He cries out, coming from just _watching_ Wade licking at his cock—now clean albeit sticky.

Wade laps up the strings of come just like the chocolate and peanut butter.

“Let’s just do that whole Reese’s Cup commercial thing and agree getting your peanut butter in my chocolate was the best sexual innuendo of my life.”


End file.
